


Il folle e il perfettino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Four Turtles [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Flash Fic, Love/Hate, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scenetta su Raffaello e Leonardo un po' movimentata.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Prompt: A Legend Reborn- HammerfallDedicata a ladyzaphira





	1. Chapter 1

Il folle e il perfettino

  
_Volando su ali d’acciaio, tonanti, rompiamo il sigillo._

Leonardo chinò il capo e Raffaello strinse al petto una sfera di colore violaceo che mandava dei fulmini vermigli grande quanto una mano verso l’esterno.  
Le fasce delle bende di entrambe le tartarughe ninja tremavano mosse dal tempo.  
"E’ ufficiale, tu sei pazzo!” urlò Leonardo. Il suo grido fu coperto dal boato di un’esplosione. Le orecchie di entrambi fischiarono e Raffaello ghignò.  
“C’è qualcosa di affascinante nel spaccare la tua faccia saputello. Perché privare il suolo di questa gioia?” domandò Raffaello. Abbassò lo sguardò e vide i palazzi della città avvicinarsi.  
“Prima ti ho permesso di colpirmi solo perché era l’unico modo per distrarli e convincerli non andassimo d’accordo” ribatté il fratello. Raffaello sentì le orecchie stapparsi, il vento gelido gli sferzava la pelle verde scura.  
-Mi chiedo Shredder cosa ci dovesse fare con questo coso- pensò.  
“Riuscirai mai a capire qual è la scelta giusta e meno pericolosa?!” urlò Leonardo, le iridi nere gli brillarono.  
“Almeno non mi nascondo dietro una maschera di me**a da perfettino” borbottò Raffaello. Atterrò sul tetto, il paracadute dietro di lui si allargò coprendo metà del terrazzino. La tartaruga ninja si tolse le bretelle dello zaino e sentì un tonfo alle sue spalle. Leonardo atterrò sulla morbida stoffa e si tolse a sua volta lo zaino, il proprio paracadute precipitò oltre il parapetto dell’edificio.  
“Allora, hai riflettuto su noi due?” domandò. Raffaello si voltò, ghignò e lo raggiunse. Chinò il capo e le iridi dorate gli brillarono, mise la sfera sotto il braccio.  
“Ho pensato che alla fine seguirò il capo anche stavolta” sussurrò. Afferrò il mento di Leonardo e lo baciò.


	2. Abbandonati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo è scomparso da un anno e Raffaello ripensa all'ultimo Tanabata passato insieme.  
> ★Fandom: TMNT  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “Notte di Tanabata” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 110  
> ★ Prompt: 8. A è partito/sparito e B conserva il tanzaku scritto la notte di Tanabata.

Abbandonati

Raffaello osservò Donatello stringere le canne di bambù e Michelangelo appendere una serie di bigliettini colorati.

“L’anno scorso Leonardo era qui, con noi. Pensi che per l’anno prossimo ci sarà?” domandò Michelangelo.

“N-non lo so” rispose Donatello.

< Ha abbandonato noi, il suo addestramento, il suo ruolo ed è semplicemente scomparso > pensò Raffaello. Estrasse un _tanzaku_  dalla tasca.

< Anche nella capanna dell’eremita, si aspetta a faccia in su le stelle di  _Tanabata_. Così giovani le stelle dello sposo e della sposa. Chiedo a loro di donarmi l’amore di colui che mi guiderà: Leonardo > lesse mentalmente.

Sospirò.

< L’anno scorso mi ero illuso, e, invece, ci hai abbandonato >.

 


End file.
